1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block test stand, and more particularly to a block test stand for testing a compressive strength of a cylindrical concrete specimens.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional block test stand (60) in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6-8 comprises a base (61), four interconnecting rods (63) each having a first end secured on the base (61) and a upper plate (62) secured on a second end of each of the four interconnecting rods (63). A bearing block (66) centrally longitudinally extends through the upper plate (62). The bearing block (66) includes a first end having a bearing plate (67) mounted thereon and a second end having a curved indentation (702) defined therein. A first spring (68) is compressively sleeved on the bearing block (66) between the bearing plate (67) and the upper plate (62). A seat (72) is universally connected to the second end of the bearing block (66). The seat (72) includes a spherical protrusion (721) extending therefrom and partially universally received in the curved indentation (702) in the second end of the bearing block (66). The bearing block (66) includes first stubs (661) laterally extending from an outer periphery thereof and the seat (72) includes multiple second stubs (722) laterally extending from an outer periphery of the seat (72). Each second stub (722) linearly aligns with a corresponding one of the multiple first stubs (661) of the bearing block (66). A second spring (76) is mounted between a first stub (661) and a second stub (722) that align with each other for making the seat (72) abut the second end of the bearing block (66). The cylindrical concrete specimen (not numbered) is situated within the four interconnecting rods (63), and between the base (61) and the upper plate (62) during testing compressive strength.
However, the conventional block test stand in accordance with the prior art includes several disadvantages as follow:
1. The four interconnecting rods (63) limit the size of the concrete specimen. The concrete specimen is not easily to be situated within the four interconnecting rods (63) and taken out after being tested.
2. The only support for holding between the seat (723) and the bearding block (66) depends solely on the second springs (76). Consequently, the conventional block test stand (60) will not be operated when any one of the multiple second springs (76) is broken.
3. Instead of hidden inside a protected cover, the first spring (68) is exposed and unprotected. Therefore, the first spring (68) is prone top erosion and broken.
4. The user has no choice but replacing the seat (72) and the bearing block (66) when an abrasion happened on the seat (72) and the bearing block (66) because they are not a one-piece assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional block test stand.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved block test stand for testing specimen that is easily to be operated and has a longer lifetime.
To achieve the objective, the block test stand in accordance with the present invention comprises a body having a base and two rods each having a first end secured on the base and a second end having a barrel laterally secured on the two rods. A bearing member is partially slidably received in the barrel. The bearing member includes a piston cap slidably received in the barrel, and a piston is received in the piston cap and extends through the barrel. A connector is secured on a distal end of the piston. A bearing seat is connected to the connector. The bearing seat includes a block and a spheroid secured on the block. The spheroid is partially universally received in the socket in the connector and a concentric ring is sleeved on the connector and secured on the block to hold the block in place.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.